The Midnight Dance
by SkaPyk
Summary: Selene has a problem and she's looking help, but she doesn't know if she can find anyone in time. She's becoming an elder, but runs into a difficult situation. (Sorry I suck at summaries.)
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own any of the underworld characters (The only characters I am using of the movie are Selene and Michael)

Underworld: The Midnight Dance.

Book One

I'm trying a new idea for my stories, so give me a break if I don't start off to good.

Characters I'm looking for.

2 male vampire fighters

2 female vampire fighters

1 male mage (magic folk)

1 female mage

2 lycans (I'll determine sex later)

1 human (I don't know which sex yet. Send in some ideas to help me choose.)

Please leave a review if you would like to have your character in my story.

If I have chosen your character, I will email you and let you know. So please make sure your email works.

Fill out the character sheet below

Name:

Age:

Height:

Eyes:

Hair (Color) (Style):

Choice of weapon:

Personality:

Type of clothes:

Background (past):

Weakness (Family...Friend?):

Fighting skills (Martial arts...etc) (If vampire)

Thank you and I hope to see some reviews. I will hopefully have my chosen characters by April 6th, but I most likely will have started the story before then. I will let you know when I have all the chosen characters.

BlackWingedAngel


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Underworld. Credit goes to the makers.

In this chapter I am introducing the characters given to me from the following people (so all their characters are "copy righted" to them. So give them credit for it.)

1. Syndic-Machiavelli: Marcel

2. Mrsblonde1503: Kerry

3. Cardcaptor Eternity: Sakura

Thanks to those three for allowing me to use their characters. When more chapters come, I will be introducing more characters if I see that they fit the roles that I am asking for.

PROLOGUE

Selene stood at her window in the mansion that she had taken from Viktor when she had killed him. She stood there contemplating about what to do about the situation that would be taking place in the next few hours. She had to choose a worthy team to fight a new enemy that has come to wage a battle with her and Michael, but she knew she needed fighters of the greatest rank. Only not many people were showing up. She believed them to be scared and cowards, afraid to shed blood for a cause. And this cause was indeed a thing to shed blood for.

There was a new vampire in town and he wanted to take over her spot. His name was Vanex, a vampire from her house hold that was said to have been banished before she had ever even been born. He was supposed to be stronger than Viktor and wiser.

Michael walked up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged his arm then continued her train of thought. She watched out the window of the bedroom she stood in. Cars pulled up, and people entered the mansion. Before these people were let into the mansion, they were checked for any weapons. She watched a Blue Diablo drive up. She figured a fancy car, a fancy stuck up person, but she was far from that denunciation. A young looking man, looking like he was about 28 years of age, climbed out from where he parked the car. He wore plain black pants with a simple white shirt. He was fairly muscled, which gave him an attractive look. His hair was a blackish-blue, worn in a ponytail. Its length was nearly to his shoulders.

She watched him with interest. He looked familiar to her, but couldn't place his face, but she had a nagging feeling that she knew him from somewhere. Michael noticed she had an interest in him and picked on her for it.

"Admiring someone out there?" he asked in her ear as he continued to hug her. She smirked.

"No I just thought I saw someone I might have known down there." She said in a low but questionable voice.

"I see. So what do we have down there? Vampires, Lycans, Witches, Mages…" his voice trailed off as she looked at him.

"I can't tell what they are until I meet them, but until then I wish to be left alone so I can get ready to meet our guests.

"Well then I guess it's safe to say only three people have showed up so far." Selene nodded to him and he left. She thought for a moment. Here she was gathering fighters to go up against a vampire who was supposed to be strong and wise, and she was actually feeling pretty happy right at the moment. She figured it was because of Michael and how he made her feel. She shook the thoughts from her mind and continued what she had entered her room in the first place for.

She slipped off her clothes and walked into the bathroom that was connected to hers and Michael's bedroom. She took ten minutes in the shower and redressed herself in more comfortable clothing, which usually consisted of her leather body wear, boots and trench coat. She combed through her now clean hair and headed for the door. Opening it and stepping through, she thought and convinced herself that tonight was going to be a very interesting night. She looked back into her to see if she had forgotten anything, when she saw she hadn't she closed the door behind her and headed for the room that the meeting was being held in.

for those of you who are reading this I really am happy. I hope you enjoy this as much as you can and I hope I can get up the chapters fast enough for you. I may not get up a new chapter every other day but I will try and get at least two or three chapters up within a week or so. Right now I'm juggling school, military, a job, babysitting, my family and friends so I'm not going to be exactly sure when I will be able to put up a new chapter, but when I do I hope you like it. Well this is only the prologue so I hope you enjoy it.


	3. The Team

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Underworld nor the characters lent to me by other readers.

The characters I will be using:

1. **Syndic-Machiavelli**: Marcel-Introduced in this chapter

2. **Mrsblonde1503**: Kerry

3. **Cardcaptor Eternity**: Sakura

4. **Haunted Pheonix**: Jordon

5**. Jade-2663**: Rena Cage-Introduced in this chapter

6. **Cloud strife2005**: Selene Corvinus

7. **Starlit Rogue**: Annie Loranz-Introduced in this chapter

Chapter 1: The Team

Night fell upon the manor in a sleepy haze. The only light that was showing was from the moon. Outside the wind blew gently, carrying whispers of secrets and the cries of the people. The lycans were back with another leader; this one a lot fiercer and stronger that Lucian. The red of the moon signaling blood has been spilt in the fore night, tells the vampires it was their time to feed. Only this generation of vampires has a new leader and she wasn't taking too kindly to the lycans or even to many people of her own kind.

Two hours had passed in a quiet whisper as the vampires talking softly amongst themselves. Slowly that crowd died down and finally just Selene and Michael and their lower acquaintance, Erica, were left alone in the parlor. A knock came at the door and Erica stood up and walked over to it and answered it.

A young man stood in the doorway; he was about 6 feet tall and had shaggy brown hair. Erica let him in knowing that he had a message for Selene. He entered and bowed his head to her. Selene looked at him and Michael continued to poor a glass of wine for himself.

"Three of your four invited guests are here and are waiting in the hall. Would you like me to bring them in now?" Selene nodded and he left the parlor and reentered with the guests. Selene scanned them over quickly and then shoed the guy away. Selene stood up from her chair and slowly walked over to the three new people standing in her home.

"I'm glad you are all able to make it tonight and I'm sure you know why I have called you here." Selene sounded strong in her voice and seemed sure of what she was about to say. "Before we start our discussion on Vanex-" Selene was interrupted by the man she had noticed earlier that she had recognized but couldn't place a name.

"Vanex? I thought he was banished ages ago? What is he doing back?" This guy seemed irritated by the fact of hearing Vanex's name. Selene looked at him with a bemused look and then turned and faced him fully.

"What's your name and why do I feel like I've met you before?" she asked him. He looked at her, but didn't answer right away; as if thinking about giving her his name. "I asked you a question and you will do so to answer it. What is your name?"

"My name is Marcel. My parents were and are Viktor and Amelia." Selena stepped back in shock, surprised to hear his answer since it wasn't the on she had expected to hear.

"Now I remember. You were there when Viktor turned me. You were the one who taught me how to be as strong as I am now. You were also the only friend I had growing up. Where have you been?" Marcel relaxed and calmed himself. He was only half expecting her to blow up at him. She did have the reputation of killing one of the strongest vampire leaders in the vampire world.

"I've been living in with a Paris Coven only a few hours away."

"You left before I even became a teenaged vampire. Why?" She sounded a bit hurt but hid the creeping emotion quickly before it was even noticed.

"My father and I were having trouble. He did not believe I was strong enough to lead this coven which is why he was choosing you to take his place if he was ever killed." Michael stepped up and interrupted their conversation.

"You two can finish this later right now you have business to take care of." He nodded to the other two sitting in the armchairs calmly. Apparently they were interested in the conversation the two were having. Selene nodded and then turned to the other two. Marcel sat down by the others.

"Alright back to what we originally started. Tell me a little about who are, I want to know as much as I can before I stat becoming your collaborator." Selene turned to the girl with long black hair and silver eyes.

"My name is Annie Loranz, I'm a pure born mage and my main weapons are my magic and my daggers." Selene nodded and smiled softly in appreciation. She took in what the gir was wearing at the moment. She was wearing blue hip-hugger jeans with a hole in the right knee. Her shirt went past the ass and was cut in v-shape. It was black and was spaghetti strapped. Her boots were thigh high and laced up on the sides. Her long black hair was pulled back softly in a ponytail. Selene moved onto the next person in line.

"I'm Rena Cage and I'm half lycan and half vampire, just like Michael. Only I was turned years ago and yes I'm from his bloodline, only I'm a cousin. They did say a direct descendant, but it was proven wrong. Anyways I'm trained in Martial Arts, Sword combat and hand-to-hand." Michael and Selene looked at her and then at each other. She was wearing a pair of black parachute pants that were lined with maroon stitching; her shirt was a tank top that had a small rose imprinted on it just above the right breast. She was also wearing a knee length black leather trench coat. Her hair was short, cut similar to a guys, but the bangs were left long and were swooped to the left side, but not over her eye.

"You're related to me how?" he asked astonished. He did not know of any other living relative.

"I am your second cousin on your father's side. My mother, your first cousin, was turned into a vampire while she was still pregnant with me, when she gave birth to me the only way I could be survived was if I was bit by a lycan. This in turn would have strengthened my body to allow me to survive since I was born half dead. Thought now the story is in the past and I do not consider anyone family except for my love." Michael was shocked at the idea of her not thinking of anyone in the family her family, but he was not going to push it so he let it drop.

"So you guys are the team I have to get ready in a week and then lead to find a vampire so deadly that it is estimated that no one will survive his wrath?" said Selene breaking the awkward silence. The door opened again and someone else walked in whom was followed by Erica. Apparently Erica had done a lousy job at keeping intruders out.

"No, I am the last member of this team."

"Who are you?"


End file.
